The Bachelor
by darkie1
Summary: Jareth and Tom Hanks star in The Bachelor. PLEASE R&R this little parody on Labyrinth and the Bachelor. Who will pop up, who will he choose? Find out!
1. Default Chapter

The Bachelor (The twisted story)  
  
DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth, Tom Hanks, or the Bachelor. But I wish I did  
  
" Welcome to Underground Bachelor! I'm Tom Hanks, with our special bachelor, Jareth the Goblin King!!!!" Tom turned towards Jareth who sat patiently, one leg draped over the side of the chair. He smiled warmly at the camera and turned towards Tom. " Now Jareth, we play Underground Bachelor different than Aboveground bachelor. Are you ready to meet the women of your dreams?" Tom and Jareth looked into the camera.  
  
" Yes I am, Tom!" Jareth responded. The two turned towards a large mirror and looked into it. Tom pulled out name cards. The mirror began to misshape, and glow. Suddenly a girl popped out and landed into a chair next to Jareth. " This is Taylor Jeans, a comedian. She is twenty three years old, five foot eleven, and her favorite food is bubble gum." Jareth looked her over. She had short spiked red hair, and large blue eyes. Three freckles decorated each cheek on her face. She had a slender, but average sized body; she wore a pair of tight blue faded jeans with a long sleeve black top. Jareth smiled at her. She didn't smile back. She only looked around the set confused.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked. Jareth and Tom laughed together in unison. Tom pulled out another card and the mirror misshaped and glowed again. Another girl popped out of the mirror and landed next to Taylor.  
  
" This is Jessica Rally, a model. She is twenty, five foot nine, and her favorite food is-" Tom paused and looked at the card. " what do ya know, she's a model, ta hell if she eats!" Jareth looked over Jessica. She was very slender, with long black hair, and green eyes. Her skin was ivory, and had no blemishes. She wore a pair of black short shorts with a cut off crimson red top. Jareth smiled at her and she smiled back. Taylor turned to Jessica.  
  
" Don't you want to know where we are?" She asked in a panic whisper.  
  
" I don't care where we are, we have Tom Hanks and David Bowie in a wig and tights!" Jessica exclaimed. " And besides, we're all probably dreaming anyways." Taylor shrugged and sat back in her seat. Tom pulled out another card, the last one. The mirror misshaped and glowed again, and another girl popped out and fell into the seat next to Jessica.  
  
" This is Sarah Williams, an actress. She is twenty five, six foot one, and her favorite food is hamburgers." Jareth looked over to Sarah and smiled almost cruelly. Sarah's eyes widened as she gapped about the set. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head.  
  
" No, I must be dreaming." She whispered. Jareth got up from his seat and looked over all the girls at once. He smiled at all of them.  
  
" None of you are dreaming." He told them. He looked at Sarah and smiled cruelly. " But I think I am. Hello Sarah, so we meet again." He paused and knelt down on one knee. " Though last time, we left on a rather harsh note."  
  
" I left." Sarah reminded him. Jareth laughed and walked away. He stopped in the door way and turned to Tom.  
  
" Show them to their rooms." He paused and looked at Taylor who seemed confused, and disturbed. " Tomorrow we will play." He finished and left the room. 


	2. Chapter two:

The Bachelor (The twisted story)  
  
DISCLAIMOR- I don't own Labyrinth, Tom Hanks, or the Bachelor. But I wish I did  
  
" Welcome to Underground Bachelor! I'm Tom Hanks, with our special bachelor, Jareth the Goblin King!!!!" Tom turned towards Jareth who sat patiently, one leg draped over the side of the chair. He smiled warmly at the camera and turned towards Tom. " Now Jareth, we play Underground Bachelor different than Aboveground bachelor. Are you ready to meet the women of your dreams?" Tom and Jareth looked into the camera.  
  
" Yes I am, Tom!" Jareth responded. The two turned towards a large mirror and looked into it. Tom pulled out name cards. The mirror began to misshape, and glow. Suddenly a girl popped out and landed into a chair next to Jareth. " This is Taylor Jeans, a writer. She is twenty three years old, five foot eleven, and her favorite food is bubble gum." Jareth looked her over. She had short spiked red hair, and large blue eyes. Three freckles decorated each cheek on her face. She had a slender, but average sized body; she wore a pair of tight blue faded jeans with a long sleeve black top. Jareth smiled at her. She didn't smile back. She only looked around the set confused.  
  
" Where am I?" She asked. Jareth and Tom laughed together in unison. Tom pulled out another card and the mirror misshaped and glowed again. Another girl popped out of the mirror and landed next to Taylor.  
  
" This is Jessica Rally, a model. She is twenty, five foot nine, and her favorite food is-" Tom paused and looked at the card. " what do ya know, she's a model, ta hell if she eats!" Jareth looked over Jessica. She was very slender, with long black hair, and green eyes. Her skin was ivory, and had no blemishes. She wore a pair of black short shorts with a cut off crimson red top. Jareth smiled at her and she smiled back. Taylor turned to Jessica.  
  
" Don't you want to know where we are?" She asked in a panic whisper.  
  
" I don't care where we are, we have Tom Hanks and David Bowie in a wig and tights!" Jessica exclaimed. " And besides, we're all probably dreaming anyways." Taylor shrugged and sat back in her seat. Tom pulled out another card, the last one. The mirror misshaped and glowed again, and another girl popped out and fell into the seat next to Jessica.  
  
" This is Sarah Williams, an actress. She is twenty five, six foot one, and her favorite food is hamburgers." Jareth looked over to Sarah and smiled almost cruelly. Sarah's eyes widened as she gapped about the set. She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. Her long brown hair was tied back firmly into a pony tail, and she wore a pair of black baggy jeans, and a blue crop top with the words "Drama" across it in pink.  
  
" No, I must be dreaming." She whispered. Jareth got up from his seat and looked over all the girls at once. He smiled at all of them.  
  
" None of you are dreaming." He told them. He looked at Sarah and smiled cruelly. " But I think I am. Hello Sarah, so we meet again." He paused and knelt down on one knee. " Though last time, we left on a rather harsh note."  
  
" I left." Sarah reminded him. Jareth laughed and walked away. He stopped in the door way and turned to Tom.  
  
" Show them to their rooms." He paused and looked at Taylor who seemed confused, and disturbed. " Tomorrow we will play." He finished and left the room.  
  
Tom Hanks led the three girls to their rooms in Jareth's castle. He first took Taylor to her room in the west wing. Taylor opened the door cautiously, and went inside. Soft blues, and lavender decorated the room. The large room. The VERY large room, with a giant king sized water bed in the center. The accents of the walls were a light lavender, and the rest of the room was a feathery blue. To the side of the room, a large dark oak dresser stood. Or more like loomed. Taylor walked over to it and opened the dresser. In it were three ball room dresses. One black, and red, with a poet's blouse v-shaped top, and a flaring bottom. The other was a dark blue, decorated with sapphires, and diamonds. It was a collar dress, and buttoned up from waist up. The last dress was white, with diamonds on it. It didn't flair, but the sleeves were puffed. Ribbons decorated the bottom of the dress, as so did the off the collar top part. Taylor rubbed her fingers over the dresses and gasped. Silk- she thought. Gorgeous silk- and velvet!  
  
Next Tom led Jessica to her room in the east wing. Jessica opened the door, and floated into it gracefully. The room's accents were gold, and the walls were gold. Just as Taylor's, the room was very large, and in the center was a large, king sized feather bed. And to the side, was a large dark oak dresser. Jessica did the same as Taylor, and headed over to it. Inside the dresser was three dresses. One was a large, puffed sliver and black dress. Same design as Taylor's black and red one. The second was a lavender collar dress, with pearls decorated on the bottom, and collar of the dress. No buttons. The third dress, was a short cut, silver dress with diamonds on the long draped sleeves. Jessica ran her fingers over the gowns. I've had better- she thought, and headed over to her kin sized bed and laid down.  
  
Tom lead Sarah to the largest room in the south wing. Next to Jareth's. Sarah sneered at Tom and marched into her room stubbornly. She glanced around the room. As the others, large, with white accents, and silver walls, with a huge king sized silk bed. Sarah ran over to the bed and tore the linen and silk in a fury. She ran over to the large dark oak dresser and looked at the dresses. One was orange with black, same design as the others. The second was pink with diamonds running down the collar, buttons, and ending at the waist. Then, there was. The gown. Sarah glared at it bitterly. Her fingers clenched down on it. It was the dress she wore when she danced with Jareth. She ripped the dress off the hanger and ripped it. She threw it on the ground and grabbed the other dresses, and did the same.  
  
" You try to hard!" Sarah screamed at the empty room. " I hate you, and I ALWAYS WILL!"  
  
" Taylor?"  
  
Jareth entered the room and searched about for the girl. His eyes stopped at Taylor who stood still before the dresses and rubbed their soft fabrics. " Ahem." Jareth coughed. Taylor turned around startled. Jareth opened his arms wide, a gesture to mean " this whole room" Taylor smiled softly. " How do you like your room?" Jareth asked. Taylor curtsied politely.  
  
" It's everything I ever dreamed of." Taylor relied. Jareth smiled, with a tucked back chuckle. Taylor's smile dropped, and a confused look graced it. " Majesty? Why am I here? Why are WE here?" She asked. Jareth met with her eyes.  
  
" Well, it's quite simple, Taylor." Jareth responded and formed a crystal. " You three girls were chosen by my taste, and your life style." An image of Taylor writing furiously at her computer appeared. " You, Taylor, are here because of your hard life. But this hard life hasn't stopped you from being the dreamer you are." He paused, and looked at the crystal. A different image appeared. It was Taylor in the white gown before a masked man. On her head was a white rose halo, and the masked man before her, held her fingers, laced with his. Taylor gasped.  
  
" That dress looks great on me!" Taylor exclaimed. Jareth looked down into the crystal.  
  
" Yes, but don't you want to know-"  
  
" My butt looks so small!" Jareth dismissed the crystal. And looked into Taylor's eyes.  
  
" I want those dreams." Jareth told her.  
  
" Okay, that mirage was fake, right? My butt couldn't possibly fit into that!" Taylor said still focused on the thought of the dress. Jareth sighed and left the room. Taylor watched him confused. " Was it something I said?" 


End file.
